


self care

by Mun Kiri (NekoAisu)



Series: Asks [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Gladiolus Amicitia, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/Mun%20Kiri
Summary: For the ask:gimme that sweet Aro Gladio pws





	self care

\- For all his near obsessive bodily maintenance, Gladio only does it for himself. He likes looking good, enjoys the confidence that comes with knowing he’s handsome and beyond fit, and it’s always useful when dealing with the public. He’s to stand by Noct’s side as his Shield. He needs to more than look the part

\- He’s beyond tired of noble families trying to set him up with their daughters. Like, tired enough that it’s stopped even being funny to make bets about how gung ho Lady Malbereth will get about trying to talk Gladiolus into marrying one of her kids. If anything, he’s only able to get through those sorts of court events because of the freely flowing alcohol


End file.
